No Masks Allowed
by The-one-who-dreams
Summary: Naruto saves Tayuyas life. Tayuya gets to be the first to see the real Naruto.Rated M for language. I've given Naruto some characteristics of Haji. Naruto can play the callo, has the ponytail, outfit and daggers. thats it. remember, R R
1. Chapter 1

AN: This happens after the unsuccessful mission to bring Sasuke back.

No Masks Allowed

Chapter 1: Sorrow and Rage

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Today just has not been my day."

Reports from Konoha shinobi from Kumo, Iwa, and Oto had just come in. Every single one reported feeling a demonic chakra signature and fled the city. When they returned to where the villages should have been, they saw five miles of nothing. Everything had been incinerated or melted away. In the case of Oto, every last man, woman and child was torn apart as if by an animal while a few were burned to death. Thankfully, Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the village at the time. The corpses had no arms or legs and the heads had been removed. Every internal organ had been ripped out of the body.

Just to put everything into perspective, Tsunade had won fifteen of her 'safety bets', twelve lotteries in a row, Jairya hadn't done any research, and Kakshi's Icha Icha Paradise was nowhere to be seen (ya, it's really _that_ bad)

"Shizune!!! Get in here NOW!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_Flashback_

5 _days before_

'_Ah, what a wonderful evening. I hope that Hinata likes what I got her.' Ever since she had heard it, Hinata fell in love with playing the flute and was currently taking lessons. Naruto had gone to Yamato to make the body of the flute and did the rest himself. He engraved a special seal to increase the strength of the body and added a few extra storage seals for various uses (weapon storage, transporting people as well as others like jutsu seals and such)_

_A chibi Kyuubi was currently sitting on top of Naruto's head. __**'Cut it out will you ya damn kit, knowing her she'll fawn over anything you give her.'**__ Ever since his fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end, he had been able to summon Kyuubi and the other demon kitsune. In fact, he was quickly developing a reputation as the Kitsune-sennin (Fox Sage) In addition to being able to summon the kitsune, some physical changes had taken place as well. Naruto had nine very long, very fluffy tails all bright red. His hair had changed to the same color and had grown down to his shoulders which he had in a ponytail (think Haji off of Blood +) On top of his head he sported to fox ears and all his senses were considerably sharper. His eyes were now silted like a foxes but had still retained their deep azure color._

"_Hum, I wonder where Hinata wants to go for our date tonight?" thought Naruto out loud. __**'Anywhere you want to go.'**__ "Hey! Will you ever get out of my head?! If you want to keep it secret I __**DO**__ know how to speak kitsune!" __**'Naw, I prefer it this way. I've lived IN you so long that I've gotten comfortable talking to you like this kit.'**_

_What Kyuubi didn't tell Naruto was that their mental link was strong enough for Naruto to be in Suna and Kyuubi could be in Iwa and they could still maintain this mental telepathy (or whatever you want to call it)_

_Soon, Naruto found himself outside the Hyuga compound. Since Naruto was a regular face and had an unmistakable chakra signature (Kyuubi demon chakra is kind of hard to confuse) the guards let Naruto pass. He was about to turn down the hall when he heard two people talking just around the corner. 'Heh, perfect time to practice my info gathering and get some dirt on the Hyuga while I'm at it.'_

"_.... Hiashi-sama, what of your daughter and that demon?"_

"_I don't really see any problem there. Why do you ask?"_

"_Sir! If we let her continue to be seen with that demon, she will eventually insist on marrying him."_

"_She was already betrothed to Inazuka Kiba when she was born. The documents have already been signed in blood and are final. Besides, I already reminded her about the contract and she consented."_

_Naruto stiffened at these words. His thoughts were in utter chaos. 'Why didn't she tell me about this?'_

"_Naruto, what's wrong?"_

"_Hinata, why didn't you tell me about this?"_

"_I just found out about it today and was just off to find you."_

"_Oh, ok."_

"_Naruto, I think we should break up. I'm going to be marrying Kiba and it will just hurt more the longer we put it off. I just want you to know that my heart will always belong to you along with my virginity." At this they giggled. They had managed to keep it a secret that Hinata had had sex. "Don't worry, Kiba will understand about that."_

"_Alright, love you Hina-hime."_

"_I love you to Naru kun."_

_They kissed, and parted and that was the end of it. _

_XxxxxxxxxxxX_

3 days later

"_Naruto!"_

"…

"_Naruto!!"_

"…"

"_Naruto, get out here NOW!!" yelled Tsunade._

"_What is it bachan? If it's a mission, then I decline. I need to be alone for a while." Naruto said in a depressed, un-Narutoish way as he opened the door._

_Tsunade was shocked at his appearance. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days and his face was tear streaked. His eyes were clouded with grief, all the life and sparkle absent. He saw without seeing. His fox ears were slumped low and his tails looked lifeless. Judging by the smell and the growl of his stomach he hadn't eaten or bathed at all._

"_Naruto, war is threatening. Iwa, Kumo, Oto and Kiri are massing their forces. None of our ninja can afford not to take any mission no matter how difficult."_

"_I'm sorry bachan I really am. I just need to be alone right now." Naruto said as he closed the door._

"_Naruto!!!" No matter how hard she punched it, the door would not budge an inch. Hell, the door wasn't even damaged at all. 'Damn it. I've gotta give it to the old man though. He sure knew how to make a good barrier seal. Considering Naruto's past I don't blame him for making it this strong.'_

_XxxxxxxxxxxX_

'_**Hey, kit.'**_

'_What is it Kyuubi, I'm not in the mood.'_

'_**She said war was coming right?'**_

'_Ya, what about it?'_

'_**You have full control of my power, correct?**_

'_Ya.'_

'_**And the last thing you want to see is Konoha in ruins, correct?'**_

'_Ya.'_

'_**So stop war from coming here. Your wind fire resangan can melt a mountain with enough chakra. Let's go to them before they can come here. You follow?'**_

'_I follow you. But Oto is going to be slaughtered. ANYONE who follows that traitor gets to die slowly and painfully.' Thought Naruto, his grief turned to rage and hatred for the villages threatening his home._

XxxxxxxxxxxX

End Flashback

"Hai, Tsunade sama?"

"Shizune, I want you to get all of Narutos together. Get Kakashi and Jariyia as well. We're going to organize a search party. Naruto is missing. The last time this happened he disappeared for two months. I suspect that he might be the one responsible for the destruction of the villages that declared war two days ago."

"W-w-what!?" said Shizune now really worried about the blond ninja who she had come to see as a brother."

"Didn't you hear me Shizune? I told you to gather the rookie nine and team Gai, _now._

"H-hai, Tsunade sama."

**AN: at first, I thought that I would make this a Naru Hina paring but I decided to go with a Naruto Tayuya paring instead. Hope you guys like it XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**We're the same.**

**AN: sorry if this chapter seems late but I been having trouble with trying to get it all straight in my head. Since it interferes with my story line, I'm taking kiri out of my places that were destroyed in one minute list. I'll have them play a more important role with the akatskui (correct me in spelling someone!) mist is also gona play a role in favor of Konoha. (Don't know why, that's just the way it is. Anyone don't like it tough shit.) Well, anyway, enough pointless rambling. Hope ya enjoy the chapter XD**

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh shit."

Tayuya wasn't having the best of times at the moment. Currently we find our redhead running for her life from sound shinobi through the Konoha forest, and as it so happens, right by where our other redhead is hiding.

Tayuya tripped and was soon surrounded. She looked up in defiance at the nearest one who was about to deliver the death blow. She blinked and in that moment she saw a rather unusual dagger protruding from his eye. "_What the fuck?" _She turned around to see a shinobi standing behind the group. All he had for a weapon on him was what looked like a cello case that looked normal except for the design on the front (Think the weapons that Haji uses on blood +. If you are curious, look for pix online or try to find the anime.) '_Wait, That's…'_

"I will not let you touch this girl." the stranger said.

"Oh ya? What makes you think you can stop us? He was just a gennin. GET HIM!"

As soon as the sound shinobi converged on the new redhead, they were all cut down. Tayuya was amazed at the grace of his fighting style, of how it looked so much like he was dancing a ballet.

"Wh-who are you?" said Tayuya.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. As long as you are in my care I promise that you will not get hurt. That's a promise."

"I-Idiot…" said Tayuya before she passed out from exhaustion due to all the adrenaline leaving her system. Naruto allowed himself a small smile before he walked over and picked her up bridal style. '_Yep, I remember her. She was one of the ones that was sent to capture Sasuke. I just hope I can save her.'_

With that thought he quickly left the clearing.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Unknown location in Fire Country

When Tayuya woke up her body ached like it did every time Orochimaru forced her to fight him. Then she remembered what had happened the day before and realized where she was. '_Oh ya, that guy who called himself Naruto saved me...wait he saved my life?_'Now something you need to realize is that Tayuya wasn't the type who liked being saved.

"That bastard, I'll kill him for doing this to me, I don't like owing anyone anything." Tayuya grumbled to herself. Just as she was brooding, she caught the sound of a string instrument of some sort being played outside. She got up and walked out to the entrance of the den (Naruto dose have a fox in his so he dug a den instead if finding a cave as is a habit among said foxy species) to see Naruto playing a cello. Never before had she heard such a beautiful yet deeply sad song in her life. '_It sounds similar to mine, yet it's deeper. Wonder why that is?_' She was startled from her musings when she heard him say, "Oh, I didn't think you'd wake up so soon. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why the fuck did you save me? They'll just keep coming after me fucking idiot, all you did was give me another day of hell, of dealing with his damn curse."

"To answer your question, it's because you are the same as me. You wear a mask to keep the outside world from knowing the truth," Tayuya was shocked that he could know that, "and as far as the curse seal goes, you don't have to worry about it anymore. I was able to remove it…"

"WHAT! What the fuck did you do! That's in the center of my chest you fucking pervert!"

"Don't worry, I didn't look. All I did was channel some chakra into you. To break the curse we had to rearrange your DNA a bit but I think you'll like what we did."

"YOU WHAT?!!"

"Easy, easy, calm down. All that changed are the length of your incisors, your hearing should be a good bit sharper along with eyesight and smell, and your body filled out a bit. Your hair grew longer, your breasts bigger, no I didn't touch, and you grew taller. That curse seal really stunts growth it seems."

'_Well that explains why I'm so goddamn sore._' "Thanks." said Tayuya grudgingly. "So, where'd an idiot like you learn how to play the cello?"

"…"

"Hey, I'm talking to you, shit stain!"

"…"

"Say something you cock sucking, mother fucking bastard!"

"I'm not going to answer anymore unnecessary questions until you drop your mask." Naruto said, the air around him considerably changed.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly that, until you drop the harsh attitude and behavior, I will only answer the necessary questions."

"Fine. Be that way you stupid sonofabitch."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks later

Just like Naruto said, he didn't talk to Tayuya at all.

"AHHHH. THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!!"

"…"

"Fine! I'll drop the insults but swearing is a part of my vocabulary."

"…"

"Arg. Fine, I give, you win."

"What happened?

"Isn't that a little personal to be getting into so fast?"

"I want to know about who I'm protecting. I want to know _you_."

"Fine. I grew up in Iwa. I had a regular, happy life. My parents loved me, and I did well at the academy. But all of that changed. One day, during a checkup at the hospital, my mom found out that she had cancer. She fought it for about a year but it eventually won. During that time, my father became an alcoholic. After mom died, everything just went downhill. He became more and more abusive, and eventually blamed me for my moms' death. So one night I ran away from home. I wandered for a week, and then Orochimaru found me, and now here I am. There, _happy_?" What happened next shocked her. Naruto was hugging her. The strange closeness was uncomfortable at first but she eventually relaxed enough to realize that she was crying. '_What the fuck is it about this guy? I haven't cried since I left home yet here I am letting him see everything. Fucking bustard, but damn if this doesn't feel good to let it go.'_

"My story is similar to yours. All my life I have suffered for something out of my control. October 10th is a special day in my village. It is the day that everyone celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi by the fourth hokage. That's just a lie to conceal the truth. The fact is that the Kyuubi couldn't be killed. The best the fourth could do was to seal him into a just born child because the chakra coils wouldn't be fully developed. I was that child." At this point Naruto pulled back and pulled his shirt up just above his stomach and did a one handed seal. Tayuya gasped when the seal appeared on his stomach. He then lowered his shirt. "All my life I've been beaten and called a demon. It gets especially worse on my birthday. That's the reason why the older generation hates me so much. Due to a law the third hokage passed, no one in my generation knows but they still hate my on principal because their parents do. There are only a few people who see me as I am the jailer, not the jailed. My friends don't know but my ex-girlfriend dose and accepted me for me. We just recently broke up because se is in an arranged marriage with my friend Kiba." This time it was Narutos turn to be shocked as Tayuya hugged him.

"Those fucking idiots, old people are such cock sucking bastards. Don't give me that look, gotta give insults where they're due." Tayuya said mater of factly.

"S-So you don't hate me?" asked a very surprised Naruto.

"Fuck no. If anything the Kyuubi is an asset more than anything else. And besides now I know what you were talking about when you said 'we.'"

"Heh, oops."

Naruto and Tayuya got up, somehow still hugging.

"Well, it felt good to get that off my chest. I'd like to take you home to Konoha. I know you're concerned about going but the current hokage is like family to me. You still have information about where Orochimaru's bases are and I bet I could get her to instate you as a ninja."

"Fine, you win, again. Lets go pretty boy."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A Mile Away

"Hinata, Check one last time."

"Hai, Shikamaru. Byakugan!"

"Find anything?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I, wait. It's Naruto-kun!" This got everyone's attention. "He's traveling like an ordinary civilian, he looks different…and there's someone traveling with him. She has red hair and is wearing clothing from Oto."

"Wonder what that's about. Anyway, lets go pick up Naruto and his new friend."

"Hai." said the group in unison. In the blink of an eye they were gone.


End file.
